


A Dog for Junkrat

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuties, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Junkrat's too cute for his own good, Mentions of past injury, Other, Random & Short, Roadhog has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Posted to Fanfic as well...Mako said Jamison couldn't have a dog because he wouldn't be able to take care of it... Jamison improvises...Just something short and sweet... 78th fanfic on this site, woo!





	A Dog for Junkrat

**Author's Note:**

> I AM PROUD TRASH MAMMAL!!!

“What the hell is this?”

“What’s it look like?”

“Dunno,” Mako shrugged, “It kinda looks like a dog.”

“That’s because it is,” Jamison happily confirmed, “You said that I wouldn’t be able to take care of a real one so I’m building my own.”

“I see,” Mako was kind of impressed, “Do you have a specific breed in mind?”

“I was thinkin’ dingo,” Jamison revealed, “Or maybe just a mongrel of some kind or another. I haven’t quite decided yet.”

“A dingo would be cool,” Mako declared, sinking down onto the ground beside his fellow junker, “Need a hand?”

“Nah,” Jamison shook his head, “I got it. Thanks for askin’ though, mate.”

Mako gave an acknowledging grunt and settled in to watch the younger man work. It was one of the only times Jamison was quiet and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted…

He must have dozed off because the next thing Mako knew he was being awoken by a litany of Australian swears. Opening his eyes, he looked to find Jamison had sliced open his hand and was now attempting to stanch the bleeding with a rag.

“Are you okay?”

“Do I bloody look alright?” Jamison tearfully demanded, “That fuckin’ hurt.”

Mako sighed,

“Here. Let me see it.”

Jamison tentatively complied and showed him his injured hand.

“Hmm, doesn’t look too bad,” Mako murmured after a moment or two of tense awkward silence, “Just keep applying pressure. The bleeding will stop soon.”  
Jamison thanked him and resumed doing just that.

“You really need to be more careful,” Mako chided, softly, “You’ve lost two limbs already… I’d hate to see you lose another.”

“Aww, Roadie, you do care,” Jamison deadpanned with a childish grin.

“Don’t read too much into it,” Mako snapped.

He could feel his cheeks warm and he was happy that his mask concealed the fact that he was blushing. God, why did Jamison have to be so cute?


End file.
